Paper Cut
by Measured
Summary: Deep down he had a feeling that this was all according to Kakashi's plan. Some Kakashi/Iruka.


Title: Paper Cut  
Series: Naruto  
Character/pairing: a little bit of Kakashi/Iruka  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's note: Prompted for - - Naruto - Kakashi/Iruka - Hurt/comfort. Iruka is injured - on a mission, while teaching, in an accident, etc.

**.**

He'd been right in the middle of going through tests when it happened. Iruka stared at his finger. A little dollop of red blood oozed out from a tiny, yet painful cut. He bit back a curse – no swearing in front of the students or they'd pick that up. If only they'd pick up the jutsu practice that easily.

He found himself not quite so alone when a familiar face peeked in through the window. "Are you alright? Do you need assistance, sensei?"

Kakashi always said _sensei_ in a way that sounded like something out of a pornographic novel. He accented the word just so, putting emphasis in such a husky way to make a shiver run down Iruka's spine.

"It's just a paper cut," Iruka said. "I get them all the time. It's an occupational hazard, I'm afraid."

Kakashi pulled himself through the window. "I was in the area and I thought I'd come to check on you. It seems a good thing I did..."

"Thank you, but there's no dreaded textbook monsters to worry about," Iruka said.

"Ah, but there are dreaded paper edges to get you. Here, let me," Kakashi said. He pulled down his mask, and Iruka was treated to a view of his hidden face. He was handsome, in an angular, rugged sort of way. It made Iruka want to touch his face, to feel the slight newly-shaved stubble against his palm. He could run his thumb down the strong line of jaw, and then over his lips, which were slightly chapped, as if Kakashi had a lip-biting habit. Just the start of that train of thoughts made a slight blush creep over his face. Kakashi put the injured digit in his mouth.

Iruka's breath hitched. It was warm and sensual, so much so that the pain barely registered. Kakashi let his tongue loll over the fingertip in slow, careful arcs over each ridge. It was impossible not to think of Kakashi's tongue using the same gentle pressure on _other_ areas.

When he had done, Kakashi patted the digit dry and Iruka held back the little moan at the back of his throat, just waiting to escape. His knees were knocking like some awkward, virginal teenager. That was just the kind of effect Kakashi had on him.

"You know, saliva has healing properties," Kakashi said, quite casually. He ripped off a small part of his sleeve in a way that was just as casual. He tied it around Iruka's finger and finished with a _there_ and a smile.

"That's pretty far for a simple paper cut," Iruka protested.

"Not at all," Kakashi said.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" an all too familiar voice called. "What are you doing to Iruka-sensei?!"

"Helping," Kakashi said. He put his mask back in place. "It seems I'm being called away."

"Until next time," Kakashi said. He vaulted out the window. Naruto leaned in. "Hi Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei wasn't doing anything weird, was he?"

"Not too weird, I guess," Iruka said. Iruka rubbed at the back of his neck and gave an awkward half-smile.

"If he does, just tell me and I'll show him!" Naruto said. Another voice piped up at the back before Iruka could reassure Naruto that he doubted Kakashi-sensei would do anything. Much, at least.

"Whoops, gotta go! Take care, Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto ran off, and then there was no one left but himself.

"....What was that all about?" Iruka said to the empty classroom.

He shook his head to clear it from the thoughts that had settled there, the suggestions and insinuations that the feel of Kakashi's tongue had given him. He couldn't get the image of Kakashi's unmasked face out of his mind.

"Really, you're acting like a schoolgirl,"he said as an admonishment to himself. It didn't make him any less aroused. He rubbed at his cheeks as if the flush was made of chalk he could just wipe away. Deep down he had a feeling that this was all according to Kakashi's plan.


End file.
